With the merging of computing devices and television viewing, enhanced functionality beyond that available in typical televisions can be made available to television viewers. For example, applications running on computing devices can display user interfaces concurrently with television programs being displayed. Unfortunately, difficulties remain in tying the behavior of such applications to the particular television programs being displayed, and/or to the desires of the application authors. This can be problematic because it makes authoring and deploying such applications more difficult.